the all-star task force
by ultramaster16.l
Summary: Calypso, master of the twisted metal tournament has done the impossible, he killed Satan. and is now leading a force of Demons to conquer earth. the united states government[from call of duty] has created a task force which consist of Nathan Drake, Delsin rowe, Kratos, Solid Snake. Knack, Aden Pearce, and Agent 47. can they work out their differences and save the world?
1. Chapter 1

In the darkest pits of Hell, Satan sits on his throne of fiery skulls while feeding on all the sinful souls that enter his dark domain. Suddenly he here's a noise, laughter, dark and twisted laughing.

?;hehehe

Satan; who goes there?

?; Oh you silly prince of darkness you. Don't you recognize my voice?

Then before Satan a vortex of flames appeared from thin air. Inside was a badly burned man. He had a horribly twisted smile and was wearing A red leather jacket. Satan recognized this man.

Satan; Calypso? What brings you to my lair?

Calypso then pulled a large piece of paper from his jacket.

Calypso; Remember this?

Satan; Your contract that gives you the keys to the twisted metal tournament? How did you get it?

Calypso; You really need to update your security you know. But you see, I am so tired of this silly little game you and I play. I seek a new challenge.

Calypso then tore the contract in half and it burst into flames.

Satan was both shocked and angered by this.

Satan; Grr. What is it you seek?

Calypso; I want your job…and the world.

Satan; you're a mad man if you believe you ca-

Satan was interrupted when Calypso sent a powerful strike into his chest.

It was so powerful that it broke a hole were Satan's supposed heart was.

Calypso; My my. I am surprised that you acutely have a heart, I think I'll take it.

Calypso then reached his hand in Satan's heart ignoring the screams of pain He was giving off.

Once Calypso had gotten his hands completely on his heart he began to eat it.

Satan; What…are…you?

Calypso; I've done my research, it is rumored that your power come from within your heart itself. Without it, you will become a mere mortal.

Satan; no

Suddenly Calypso began to grow the size of a skyscraper and Satan shrunk to the size of a mere human.

Calypso; I have been looking forward to this day. Your soul is mine.

Satan; NO! PLEASE!

Calypso then opened his mouth and began to suck the former devil's soul.

Satan; AGHHHH!

Calypso; My that was yummy! Now on to business,

Calypso then snapped his fingers to summon three of Twisted Metals greatest champions.

Calypso; COME DOLL FACE! COME MR. GRIMM! COME…SWEET TOOTH!

Doll face; Were here for ya boss!

Mr. Grimm; Lets get those souls.

Sweet tooth; Look out boys and girls! Sweet tooth's back!


	2. Brittany Wallace

Secret Military base

Brittany Wallace, a commander for the world government is currently on the way to A breathing room to inform President Donald Trump about planetary security.

Brittany; Thank you for coming all this way Mr. President.

Donald Trump; Lets just make this quick, I gotta wall to build.

Brittany; Of course. Now we all remember all of the terrible wars we had in the past, thousands of life's were lost each day. What if we never had to go through that again?

Everyone just looked at her.

Donald Trump; what do you mean Ms. Wallace?

Brittany; What if we had a task force made for dealing with threats such as Vladimir Makarov? Or someone far worse then him? I found the most powerful and skillful men on the planet. They can win us the next war.

Donald Trump; Please continue.

Brittany; Of course, the first person I found went by the name Delsin Rowe.

A conduit with four types of powers, Smoke, Neon, video, and concrete. Along with two other conduits he took down an entire army to save his kind.

Brittany; Next is perhaps the most powerful warrior on this team. Kratos.

Donald Trump; The ghost of Sparta? He's real?

Brittany; Of course he's real. We found him inside a cave near the ruins of mount Olympus. Apparently spending time as the god of war gave him immortality. After I told him what our cause was he surprisingly agreed. Apparently he feels so ashamed of what he did that he would do anything to make it up to the world.

Donald Trump; that doesn't deem like something he would do.

Brittany; No it doesn't. OK the next person is Knack.

He can grow in size and strength with the power of Relics. He can use Sunstones to give him powers and he seems to be invincible since he always gets up whenever he's down.

Brittany; Agent 47,

One of a few good hitmen, he's a master of disguise and weaponry. There has been no target who lived to tell the story.

Brittany; Aden Pearce,

A master hacker, he can use his smartphone to hack literally any mechanical device. And steal millions.

Donald Trump; He sounds like a criminal, how can we trust him?

Brittany; we already made an agreement, he joins the team and he's a free man. Nathen Drake one of the greatest treasure hunters ever,

Another man who can use guns real well, he seems to have incredible luck and can get out of any situation. He also stopped a terrorist from getting immortality.

Brittany; and last is the leader. Solid snake,

In every war he's been in he's always been by himself and won every time. Has the Best technology in the army, can camouflage and is super strong. And a genies',

Donald Trump; Look Ms. Wallace, I know you mean well but there isn't going to be a world war III. We have had peace for years and it is going to stay like tha-

Donald Trump was interrupted when a large flame burst onto the table. Then a demonic face appeared with blood red hair and pure red skin and a twisted smile.

Calypso; Hello Mr. President, I am Calypso! The new and improved Satan, I just wanted you to know that Armageddon is coming. My demons will run through every country until every soul belongs to me.

Donald Trump; Wha. WHAT!?

Calypso; I'm telling you this because I enjoy I good war. So prepare your strongest men. Gather your weapons. For there is a new ruler of the world and his name is CALYPSO! MYAHAHA!

Suddenly The flame vanished.

Everyone was in shock by what had just happened.

Brittany Then walked up to Donald Trump and gave him a look.

Donald Froze.

Donald Trump; FINE! Gather this all-star task force.

Brittany Wallace; I thought you would see things my way with or without the devil.


End file.
